villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SMG3
|crimes = |type of villain = Egotistical Archenemy}} SuperMarioGlitchy3, also known as SMG3, is the main antagonist of the Australian adult-animated web series SMG4. He is the archenemy of the titular SMG4 and Mario, whom he is always trying to kill. He often teams up with Bowser to enact his evil plans. However, his hubris and his (and Bowser's) incompetence frequently gets the better of him and, more than often, his plans will spectacularly backfire, such as his antics with the Ztar. With the latter cases, he will often team up with SMG4 and his friends in order to set things right. Appearance SMG3, much like Mario and SMG4, uses Mario's model. He has a blue shirt, white gloves, black overalls with yellow buttons and a blue cap with a skull emblem. The skull emblem isn't visible on his Super Mario 64 model. His Negative SMG3 form, as it's name suggests, is in a photo-negative colour scheme, with a yellow cap and shirt, blue-buttoned white overalls and black gloves. In more recent episodes, his GMOD model, now a recoloured model of Mario from Super Mario Odyssey, has more detail to his costume, with more vibrant colours, alongside a denim texture and lacing on his overalls. Personality SMG3 is, as his name and appearance suggests, the entire opposite of SMG4. He is cruel, destructive, incompetent, murderous, megalomaniacal and very egotistical. His villainy is mainly aimed at SMG4 and is always trying to either kill or defame. Furthermore, he is pretty rude, as seen in SMG4's 3 million subscriber ssenmodnar video where, upon accidentally summoned by Bob, alongside other SMG4 villains (including Ztar), he yells "WHAT'S UP, BITCHES?!" to Tari and Meggy, obviously showing that he has no qualms in using derogatory language. However, despite being an actual threat to SMG4 and his friends, he is often portrayed as a joke, lavishing in his villainy, acting like a coward when defeated and even teaming up with SMG4 to save the Mushroom Kingdom from problems that he caused. This is no better exemplified than in SMG4: War of the Fat Italians 2018, where he is recruited by Wario to reform Waluigi with his psychiatrist skills. After succeeding, SMG3 turns this into a talk show and even wins an award for stopping Waluigi from destroying the Mushroom Kingdom. However, when his show is cancelled, he goes back to his evil ways. He also occasionally works as a subordinate for others, as seen in The Mystery of the Missing White and Blue (40,000 Subs Special), where he is recruited by the Evil Noob to kidnap SMG4. However, near the end of the video, SMG3 turns against the Evil Noob and help Mario and Starman3 save SMG4. However, all that changes in Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Spells n' Wiztards where, angered by the failure of his team, he goes mad and transforms into Negative SMG3, presumably his strongest form. Though this form is short-lived, it brings out the most malicious of SMG3, declaring that he will destroy Hobowarts Wizarding School. Fortunately, SMG4 uses his magic to defeat him, though Hobowarts is destroyed in the process. Furthermore, SMG3 is shown to be sadistic to SMG4, as seen in SMG4: War Of The Fat Italians 2019, where he laughs at Mario hurting SMG4. Trivia *Despite being SMG4's personal archenemy, SMG3 is only the fourth longest-running SMG4 villain, behind Mario, Toad and Bowser. *In more recent bloopers, SMG3's appearances have been a lot rarer, often being reduced to cameos and mentions. *According to most bloopers, SMG3 is gay. *SMG3's relationship with Bowser is very similar to SMG4's relationship with Mario. SMG3 and SMG4 are intelligent while Bowser and Mario are stupid. SMG3 is annoyed with Bowser's idiocy, similar to how SMG4 is annoyed with Mario for the same reasons. One of the few differences is that Bowser is a lot less loyal to SMG3. *He has appeared less frequently around Season 8 and Season 9. Category:SMG4 Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Egotist Category:Masterminds Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal Category:Twin/Clone Category:Master Manipulators Category:Sadists Category:Comic Relief Category:Master of Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Comedy Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Parody/Homage Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Tyrants Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Scapegoat Category:Blackmailers Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Elementals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Incriminators Category:Self-Aware Category:Arena Masters Category:Hackers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Extravagant Category:Torturer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Traitor Category:LGBT Category:Incompetent Category:Cruel Villains Category:Greedy Category:Big Bads Category:Cowards Category:Cataclysm Category:Singing Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Sorcerers Category:On & Off Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Main Antagonists Category:Mastermind Category:Redstone336 Mario909 Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus